Tommy
|location = Yuki Forest Northon (later as a boss) |relationships = Commie (sister) Karen (friend) |health = 500 |attack = 200 |defense = 1 }} Tommy is the brother of Commie and a major character in Dragon Boy. He first appears in the forest after Dragon Boy encounters him and Commie stealing fortune. Profile Appearance Personality Abilities Main Story In Battle Attacks * Orange Blasters: Tommy will summon orange alien heads that resembles a gigantic skull from each side of the Battle Box and fire a blast of energy at the opponent from their mouth. It can be easily avoidable if the player can go to the Blaster's face to avoid the blast. * Lightning Hack: Tommy will shoot out flashing Hack that has the shape of a lightning bolt in the middle that is transparent. * SOUL Change: Much like his sister Commie, Tommy can also use the SOUL Change move too except changes the controls where the normal horizontal (Left and Right) arrow keys are now the Vertical Keys (Up and Down Keys) and the vertical keys are now changed to the Horizontal Keys. Tommy will commonly shoot this attack at the player. * Flash Hack: Tommy will shoot two shaped hack into the Battle Box to bounce around and attack the player. * Fire Hack: Tommy will shoot a blue orb out at the player as it bounces around the place. * Orange Blaster: Vertical Blast: If Tommy gets hit or while attacking and using this move rarely while attacking. He will summon a Orange Blaster infront of him then allows his left eye to be lit on energy or Cyan and Red and commands the Blaster to shoot downwards at the player. This is to make the battle longer than the previous or future battles the player will face. Strategy Tommy commonly shoots the SOUL Change and can mess up the player's controls and make them vulnerable for a few seconds. However the player cannot spam and prevent him from attacking. Each time Tommy is hit he will use the Orange Blaster: Vertical Blast to prevent you from attacking him again. Avoid the blast easily if you are not in his path of getting blasted. The Flash Hack won't do too much damage but it can hinder the player's movement in the Battle Box and can cause the SOUL Change or any other attack to mess them up. Avoiding the Orange Blasters are a hard task as it can be very unpredictable where they will come from and the blast they shoot can take up the whole Box. The best way for the player to beat Tommy is to shoot and dodge the Vertical Blast, then continue doing this method. Continously Spamming at him will not do anything to defeat him as it can render you wide open for attacks. Tommy is classified as one of the hardest bosses to defeat in the game. Relationships Dragon Boy Commie Karen Trivia *Tommy, Xanda and Hack King are the only characters with battle animations. Category:Boss Category:Main characters